


I am morally gray (I am your savior)

by makemelovely



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: There was once a girl with blonde hair and pale blue eyes who cried and cried because she didn't have a mommy or a daddy. Her almost mother kissed her forehead and told her that she didn't need one, she was a savior all on her own.Years later there will be a boy with dark hair and darker eyes who will cry and cry because his mom took all the happy endings and now nobody else will get one.The cycle will go on and on and on.//This is a story about a savior who wasn't always a savior.





	I am morally gray (I am your savior)

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning, I don't remember all of their backstories in the show so if anything is wrong I apologize

There is a boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes who looked and looked at the stars and wished for a different life. He dreamed of following the stars to Neverland (and one day he did but by then he would learn that you do not dream to go to Neverland, you dream to leave it) and meeting fellow Lost Boys who wore animal costumes and smiles. There is a boy who would grow to be a man who be a girl's Savior.

Not so many years later there is a girl with dark hair and darker eyes who cries and cries because her mom is dead and her happily ever after is ruined because if her mom isn't alive then what's the point? She will weep and weep before drying her eyes and sitting up and getting dressed, a feat all on its own. She will look in the mirror and feel her beating heart and she will live. She will live to help people achieve their happy endings.

Of course that boy was Prince Charming and that girl was Snow White. She got her own happy ending, at the accidental cost of The Evil Queen's. It wasn't the wisest choice to swipe the Queen's ending, happy or not. After all, Regina just wanted an ending. To stop as Daniel had. It's a shame we don't control our endings, middles, or beginnings. Their stories would be quite a bit different if it was in their control.

* * *

 

There is a girl with dark hair and darker eyes who looked in the mirror with wicked eyes and a wickeder smirk. She would sit in her bed late at night, brushing out the hair of a girl who could almost be her sister they were that close (They were sisters, though. What a twist?) and dreaming up their fairytale lives. Regina would smile wisely (it was always more of a taunt without words) and speak sage words of wisdom (that was always said in the most condescending tone possible) and then send her off to her own bed. Regina's story always ended with a smile and a kiss and a wealthy man who would love her and love her and be her savior.

There is a girl with red hair and light blue eyes who wished and wished for a family and finally got one (the first one she was unaware they were related. The second one was her doing and everyone hated her more for it and it felt a bit like she couldn't breath but oh well as long as she had her baby.) but that didn't really last. Zelena loves Regina with her whole heart even though there's a twinge of color in her heart when Regina blows of her things like they are nothing (the color is green, it is always always always green.) and just a waste of space. Zelena dreamed of a mother who loved her and a father who cared greatly for her and a sister who adores her. They will be her savior, each and every one of them.

* * *

 

The cycle continues. It always continues. Whether with a fairy girl who dreams of a savior to give her wings or a lost little boy in a new land who prays for a savior to reunite him with his father who is a changed man.

There will always be a savior, an elusive figure who is always just at the corner of your mind when your heart shatters with every illusion that breaks.

Except that savior that they dream will come never does. Never ever.

The cycle still continues. It always will.

* * *

 

There was a boy with light hair that darkens over time and a light soul that darkens over time as well. His idea of a savior is a person who gives him the power to want and receive. Whatever he wishes will be. He thinks carefully in case it's a trick and he grasps the power that he's given. Except he got it himself and it twists him up until he's unrecognizable. He's shriveled and sharp like a dagger (that's a joke, dearie, you can laugh. Really you can, laugh, dearie, laugh!) and mad. Oh, yes, he's gone quite mad with power. He curls it inside of him and protects it with his life and it hurts quite a bit but that's fine. Power comes at a cost (just like magic! Yes power has a price that you've got to pay, dearie, I've paid it. Believe me, I've paid it.) and he paid the cost with his name. Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark One. They are the same, never let them fool you.

Years later there is a girl with dark and light blue eyes that are full of a shy curiosity to learn. It builds up inside of those eyes until they are smart and catch everything but they are still kind and sweet, much like the owner of said eyes. She will pray for a savior to create peace, to create kindness that will spread all across the land. It's a foolish dream, she knows, but she wishes for it anyways. Peace comes in the form of a beast, not a savior. And it's peace from him which makes falling in love with him a little bit like rubbing salt in a wound. But she loves him anyways with a love that she thinks matches her name quite well. Belle. Beauty. Their love is beautiful to her because she can look upon it with a kind eye. Of course, she thought he was a savior for a hot second there but then she realized that was her mistake. She mistook the beast he was for the savior he wasn't.

* * *

 

There is a boy who gets old and wants to go back to being a kid. He longs for a savior that will make him young again and he leaves behind his son and becomes young again. Except this time it's forever and he's never been happier. Except the catch is-

is-

is-

There is no catch. He will be young until he dies and that is what his savior does. It gives him eternal youth until he shall die because he doesn't want to die an adult.

* * *

 

The cycle only breaks once.

* * *

 

There was once a girl with blonde hair and pale blue eyes who cried and cried because she didn't have a mommy or a daddy. Her almost mother kissed her forehead and told her that she didn't need one, she was a savior all on her own. So that girl called Emma picks herself up and breaks herself apart because what else is she going to do? She's no good, that's why she doesn't have parents. She's alone and falling apart but she's her own savior so she saves herself. As a savior should do. She ignores the part where she lies and cheats and steals. The part where she is no savior at all. And everybody else does too so it's easy. Emma forgets that part of her, that part that lets the lie almost fly from her lips. That part that itches to swipe that apple instead of put it in her basket. That part that tells her which guy at the bar would be easy to swindle a few hundred bucks out of. It's there. It will always be there. She's morally gray, after all. She's not a savior at all, despite what they'll tell you.

Years later there will be a boy with dark hair and darker eyes who will cry and cry because his mom took all the happy endings and now nobody else will get one. He'll pray for his savior, his mother. He will hope for golden hair and fair eyes and a soft motherly smile. He doesn't know that he will get golden hair, distrustful eyes, and a frown that constantly tells you to back up. It's not disappointing compared to the Evil Queen mom he has but it's far from the soft savior he pictures. She doesn't see things in black and white like he does either. Evil. Good. She judges things based on their perspectives, their feelings. It's odd and foreign and not what he pictured. But she breaks the spell so he guesses she was the savior after all. So Henry did get a savior but not the one he hoped for.

* * *

 

The cycle is only broken once.

Peter Pan lives young forever and dies young until about a few seconds when he passed. Then he grew old but by then he was dying and he didn't care. His savior was dark magic and it carried his plans through. So it's strange that his savior was what he hoped for but everybody else didn't.

* * *

 

The cycle burns on endlessly, a perpetual life stuck repeating over and over and over again.


End file.
